harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Severus Snape
Severus Snape (ur. 9 stycznia 1960 − zm. 2 maja 1998 r.) — czarodziej półkrwi; szpieg Dumbledore'a; dyrektor Hogwartu po śmierci Albusa (1997−1998), nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią (1996−1997), mistrz, zarazem nauczyciel eliksirów w Hogwarcie (ok. 1980−1996). Syn Eileen Prince i Tobiasza Snape'a. Snape był śmierciożercą, lecz nie był całkowicie wierny Voldemortowi. Od zawsze kochał Lily Evans. Biografia Wczesne lata Lily: '''Jeszcze się kłócą? ''Severus: Och, oni wciąż się kłócą. Ale już niedługo stamtąd odejdę.'' ''Lily: Twój tata nie lubi magii?'' ''Severus: 'On niczego nie lubi. - Rozmowa Lily Evans i Severusa Snape'a na temat jego rodziców thumb|left|128px|Młody SeverusSeverus Snape urodził się 9 stycznia 1960 roku jako jedyny syn Tobiasza Snape'a i Eileen Prince. Nie był szczęśliwy, ponieważ jego ojciec nie tolerował magii, często znęcał się nad jego matką, a rodzina żyła w biedzie. W 1971 r. dostał list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Nie wiemy wiele na temat jego dzieciństwa i relacji z rówieśnikami w najmłodszych latach. Przed rozpoczęciem szkoły w Hogwarcie często obserwował z ukrycia mieszkającą w pobliżu dziewczynkę, Lily Evans, która najczęściej była w towarzystwie swojej siostry Petunii. Severus zauważył, że Lily wykazuje magiczne zdolności, i poinformował ją o tym. Dziewczyna, która pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny, początkowo nie uwierzyła w zapewnienia Severusa, jednak z czasem udało mu się ją przekonać. Severus i Lily zaprzyjaźnili się. Często przebywali razem rozmawiając na temat Hogwartu i świata magii. Życie w Hogwarcie Podczas swej pierwszej podróży do Hogwartu Severus i Lily natrafiają na przedział, który dzielą James Potter i Syriusz Black. Ze względu na jawne różnice poglądów między chłopcami nawiązała się niezbyt przyjemna wymiana zdań. Snape bez skrupułów wykazuje poparcie dla Slytherinu, co spotyka się z krytyką nowo poznanych, zwolenników Gryffindoru. thumb|332pxPodczas Ceremonii Przydziału Severus, zgodnie ze swoimi oczekiwaniami, został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Jego przyjaciółka Lily trafiła zaś do Gryffindoru, co chłopiec przyjął z wielkim smutkiem i rozczarowaniem. W Domu Salazara Slytherina Severus zaprzyjaźnił się z m.in. Averym i Mulciberem, którzy dzielili jego zainteresowania oraz ambicje - uprzedzenia do mugoli i mugolaków, ideę czystości krwi, Czarną Magię, a także chęć dołączenia do tworzącej się armii Lorda Voldemorta. Te zamiłowania sprawiły, że na przyjaźni Lily, pochodzącej z rodziny mugoli oraz będącej przeciwniczką przemocy, i Snape'a pojawiły się pierwsze poważne "bruzdy". Na piątym roku, po SUMach, Severus został publicznie upokorzony przez Jamesa Pottera i jego przyjaciół. W obronie Snape'a jako jedyna stanęła Lily Evans. Severus jednak, zamiast okazać jej wdzięczność, nazwał ją szlamą. Później starał się przeprosić dziewczynę, jednak ta nie chciała słuchać jego wytłumaczeń; zwłaszcza że torturowanie Mary Macdonald przez jego przyjaciół uważał za "zabawę". Wspomnienie to zapamiętane jest przez Severusa jako najgorsze, gdyż to właśnie wtedy z własnej winy i na zawsze zerwał przyjaźń z Lily, którą darzył silnym uczuciem. thumb|left|268px|Snape podczas piątego roku naukiRelacje pomiędzy Huncwotami i Snapem nigdy nie należały do najlepszych relacji w Hogwarcie. Stale rzucali w siebie zaklęciami; Severus nierzadko używał do tego celu wymyślonych przez siebie czarnomagicznych klątw, które zapisywał w podręczniku od eliksirów. Snape był także bardzo ciekaw comiesięcznych nieobecności i złego stanu zdrowia Remusa. Aby pozbyć się wścibskiego Severusa, Syriusz podpuścił go do udania się do Bijącej Wierzby podczas pełni księżyca. Pokazał mu sposób przedostania się przez podziemny korytarz, co Snape wykorzystał. Niezaspokojona ciekawość Severusa niemalże doprowadziła go do fatalnych skutków, jakimi mogły być silne zranienie, ugryzienie, lub nawet śmierć ze strony przemieniającego się wilkołaka. W ostatniej chwili został uratowany przez Jamesa Pottera, jednak Snape nie okazał mu wdzięczności, a relacje między nimi pozostały chłodne. Severus był jednym z najlepszych uczniów na lekcjach eliksirów. Na szóstym roku nauki zapisywał w swym podręczniku nie tylko notatki dotyczące przepisów na różne wywary, lecz także zaklęcia, które sam tworzył. Niektóre z nich miały właściwości czarnomagiczne. Powszechne używanie ich przez uczniów szkoły może zatem mówić nam o tym, że Snape niekiedy wykorzystywał je na innych. Przystąpienie do śmierciożerców i podsłuchana przepowiednia Po ukończeniu Hogwartu Snape dołączył do grona śmierciożerców; udało mu się nawet zajść na tyle daleko, aby zostać jednym z najbardziej zaufanych. Pewnego razu, podczas wizyty w barze w Hogsmeade podsłuchał przepowiednię Sybilli Trelawney, opowiadającą o chłopcu urodzonym pod koniec lipca, który miał zakończyć tyranię Czarnego Pana. Snape nie wiedział jakiego dziecka dotyczyła przepowiednia. Nie wiedząc jakie będą skutki, natychmiast powiadomił o tym Voldemorta. Niedługo potem zrozumiał swój błąd - kobieta, którą kochał, Lily Potter, znalazła się w zagrożeniu. Bezskutecznie błagał Voldemorta o oszczędzenie jej, udał się także z prośbą o pomoc do Dumbledore'a. Od tego momentu Severus został podwójnym agentem. Kariera nauczycielska w Hogwarcie Na poleceniethumb|left|212px|Severus i Minerwa McGonagall Voldemorta Snape starał się o posadę nauczyciela w Hogwarcie. Chciał uczyć obrony przed czarną magią, jednak Dumbledore zawsze mu tego odmawiał. W ostateczności otrzymał pracę w Hogwarcie jako nauczyciel eliksirów. Potrafił utrzymać porządek w klasie. Często faworyzował uczniów swojego domu, Slytherinu (np. Dracona Malfoy'a lub Pansy Parkinson) , oraz znęcał się nad uczniami innych domów lub był nieprofesjonalny i złośliwy w stosunku do nich (przykładami tego są m.in. Neville, Hermiona i Harry). Pomimo tego, przez innych nauczycieli traktowany był z respektem. Wykazywał naprawdę dużą wiedzę i głębokie rozumienie w przyrządzaniu eliksirów (np sporządzał eliksir który zapobiegał niebezpiecznym zachowaniom prof.Lupina przy przemianie w wilkołaka). Severus, podobnie jak Dumbledore, nie uwierzył, że Czarny Pan odszedł na zawsze. Wiedział, że gdy ten wróci, znowu będzie musiał grać rolę podwójnego agenta. Przez całą karierę, mimo nienawiści do Harry'ego, starał się chronić jego życie. Rok szkolny 1991-1992 Podczas tego roku Severus kontynuował nauczanie eliksirów. Podczas pierwszej lekcji przedmiotu nie omieszkał wykazać swojej niechęci do Pottera ukazując jego niewiedzę. Na wszystkich swoich lekscjach Snape nie traktował Harry'ego sprawiedliwie. Rok szkolny 1992-1993 Rok szkolny 1993-1994 Rok szkolny 1994-1995 Rok szkolny 1995-1996 Rok szkolny 1996-1997 Rok szkolny 1997-1998 thumb|Severus Snape podczas spotkania Klubu Pojedynków Gdy Harry'ego, w czasie meczu quidditcha, zaatakował profesor Quirrell (próbując zrzucić go z miotły), Snape uratował go, szepcząc przeciwzaklęcia. W następnym meczu chciał sędziować, aby mieć pewność, że Potterowi nic się nie stanie. Gryfoni odebrali to jako próbę zabrania im pucharu Quidditcha. W trzecim tomie chronił Harry'ego przed Syriuszem Blackiem, ponieważ uważał (jak wszyscy inni), że to właśnie on zdradził rodzinę Potterów Voldemortowi. Chociaż Harry przez wszystkie lata swojej edukacji w Hogwarcie nienawidził Severusa, dziewiętnaście lat po zabiciu Voldemorta, powiedział swojemu synowi, Albusowi Severusowi, że otrzymał drugie imię po najdzielniejszym człowieku, jakiego znał. nieczysta przysięga left|thumb|225px| Wieczysta przysięga Na początku lipca 1996 roku, Snape'a odwiedziła Bellatriks Lestrange i Narcyza Malfoy. Narcyza chciała namówić Severusa, aby ten pomógł jej synowi – Draconowi Malfoyowi. Złożył on wieczystą przysięgę, której złamanie powoduje śmierć. Przysiągł Narcyzie, że będzie strzec i chronić Dracona i jeśli będzie to konieczne, dokończy jego zadanie zlecone przez Voldemorta. Na początku szóstego tomu, Dumbledore pojawia się u Harry'ego z uschniętą ręką. W siódmym tomie wyjaśnia się, że kontuzji tej doznał, ponieważ założył pierścień Marvola Gaunta, na który Voldemort rzucił klątwę. Na tej podstawie można przypuszczać, że w momencie składania przysięgi, Snape wiedział o zbliżającej się śmierci Dumbledore'a. W siódmym tomie Snape przed swoją śmiercią oddał swoje najcenniejsze wspomnienia Harry'emu, który odtworzył je w myślodsiewni. Na jednym z nich Dumbledore prosi Snape'a, by ten przekazał Harry'emu, że Voldemort musi go zabić, gdy przyjdzie odpowiednia pora. Nadchodząca tragedia thumb Pod koniec szóstego tomu, Dumbledore i Harry wyruszają w miejsce, w którym według dyrektora, ukryty jest kolejny horkruks. Dumbledore'owi już wtedy zostało niewiele życia, a jego siły zniszczył eliksir, który musiał wypić, by dostać się do horkruksa. Dyrektor i Harry wrócili do Hogwartu i odkryli, że nad jedną z wież wisi Mroczny Znak. Albus nakazuje Harry'emu, aby ten sprowadził Snape'a. Oboje udali się do wieży astrononomicznej, gdzie zostali zaskoczeni przez Dracona. Dumbledore sparaliżował Harry'ego zaklęciem, aby ten nie mógł w odpowiednim momencie zareagować. W tym samym momencie Malfoy rozbroił Dumbledore'a, ale nie był w stanie go zabić. Draco i Dumbledore zaczęli rozmawiać. Dumbledore obiecał Malfoyowi i jego rodzinie ochronę ze strony Zakonu, ale w tym momencie pojawili się śmierciożercy, wraz ze Snape'em. Severus zrozumiał, że musi dotrzymać dwóch obietnic – tej złożonej Narcyzie i tej złożonej Dumbledore'owi. thumb|left|234px|Severus jako dyrektor HogwartuSnape używając zaklęcia Avada Kedavra zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a. Następnym krokiem uczynionym przez Snape'a, było wydanie śmierciożercom rozkazu opuszczenia Hogwartu. Śmierć Dumbledore'a uwolniła Harry'ego z zaklęcia. Próbował przeszkodzić Snape'owi w ucieczce, ale Snape ostrzegł śmierciożerców, by nie atakowali Pottera, gdyż Czarny Pan chce go mieć dla siebie. Jedyny moment, w którym Snape stracił kontrolę nad sobą wystąpił w sytuacji, w której Harry nazwał go tchórzem. Wściekł się, ale powstrzymał przed atakiem na Pottera. Voldemort po przejęciu kontroli nad ministerstwem uczynił Snape'a dyrektorem Hogwartu. Dumbledore przewidział to i przed swoją śmiercią kazał Snape'owi przysiąc, iż będzie on za wszelką cenę chronił uczniów, co udowodnił m.in. gdy jako szlaban dla Ginny, Luny i Nevilla wysłał ich do Zakazanego Lasu z Hagridem. II Bitwa o Hogwart Gdy Harry przybywa do Hogsmade, Snape od razu się o tym dowiaduje. Natychmiast nakazuje zebrać się wszystkim uczniom w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie wygłasza przemowę w której ogłasza, że każdy ktokolwiek posiada informacje lub ukrywa Harry'ego zostanie srogo ukarany, wtedy Harry wystąpił z szeregu, a Snape wyciąga różdżkę i prawdopodobnie chce rzucić zaklęcie w Harry'ego. Wtedy Minerwa Mcgonagall staje między nimi i rozpoczyna pojedynek. Kiedy wydaje się że Mcgonagall wygra, Snape ucieka. Nie wiadomo nic o dalszych losach Snape'a w czasie bitwy, jednak Lord Voldemort sądząc, że to Snape jest właścicielem Czarnej różdżki zabija go w hangarze dla łodzi (lub we Wrzeszczącej Chacie w książce). Po deportacji Lorda Voldemorta Harry i jego przyjaciele wchodzą do pomieszczenia, wtedy Snape przekazuje Harry'emu swoje wspomnienia i chce po raz ostatni spojrzeć na oczy Harry'ego, które przypominają mu Lily. Po krótkiej chwili umiera. Wygląd Snape był mężczyzną o haczykowatym nosie i o ziemistej cerze. Codziennie ubierał się w czarną szatę. Również czarne włosy sięgały mu do ramion Osobowość Magiczne umiejętności Czarna magia - Snape bardzo dobrze znał się na Czarnej Magii.Już podczas swojego piątego roku szkolnego stworzył kilka zaklęć i uroków czarnomagicznych m.in. zaklęcie Sectumsempra . Wykazał także że umie rzucać zaklęcia niewybaczalne , głównie zaklęcie Avada Kedavra ( co udowodnił,zabijając Albusa Dumbledore'a ).Umiał także blokować zaklęcia czarnomagiczne takie jak np.: zaklęcie Sectumsempra czy Klątwa Cruciatus .Umiał również blokować działania nawet bardzo potężnych zaklęć,choć nie na długo ( tak jak to zrobił z chorą ręką Dumbledore'a ).Był także dobry w Legilimencjii i Oklumencjii. Eliksiry - był bardzo dobry w eliksirach.Potrafił tak przekształcać instrukcje eliksirów , by ich działanie było mocniejsze. Latanie - Jako śmierciożerca potrafił latać bez żadnych dodatkowych przedmiotów. Relacje Z Lily Evans Snape od dziecka był zakochany w Lily Evans. To właśnie on wyjaśnił jej, że te wthumb|left|Lily i Severusszystkie dziwne rzeczy, które potrafią robić nazywają się magią. Gdy w piątym tomie Harry'ego i Dudleya Dursleya zaatakowali dementorzy. Jak się później okazało, Petunia Dursley (siostra Lily) wiedziała kim oni są. Powiedziała Harry'emu, że ten „okropny dzieciak” opowiadał jej siostrze o nich. Snape miał nadzieję, że oboje trafią do Slytherinu, jednak Lily trafiła do Gryffindoru, wraz z Jamesem i Syriuszem. Podczas nauki w Hogwarcie Snape i Lily byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, do czasu, gdy Snape nazwał ją „szlamą”. Ten moment był ostatecznym końcem ich przyjaźni, pomimo że Snape bardzo tego żałował. Starał się naprawić ich przyjaźń, jednak Lily nie chciała go słuchać. Podczas śmierci Snape chciał spojrzeć w oczy Harry'ego. W tym ostatnim momencie życia chciał raz jeszcze przypomnieć sobie oczy ukochanej Lily. Albus Severus Potter drugi syn Harry'ego i Ginny otrzymał po nim imię - jak Harry powiedział, po najodważniejszym człowieku jakiego znał. J.K Rowling w jednym z wywiadów wyznała, że Lily Evans mogła by pokochać Severusa miłością romantyczną, gdyby nie jego zainteresowanie czarną magią i chęć przyłączenia się do Voldemorta. Snape zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i dlatego nigdy nie mógł sobie przebaczyć przyłączenia się do śmierciożerców, ponieważ wiedział, że gdyby nie to, Lily byłaby jego. Z Huncwotami Snape i Huncwoci nigdy nie mieli dobrych stosunków. Już w pociągu James Potter podkreślał, że chciałby należeć do Gryffindoru, a Snape do Slytherinu. Przez całą edukację w Hogwarcie chłopcy rywalizowali między sobą. Na piątym roku Severus został jednak upokorzony, a później wystawiony na poważne niebezpieczeństwo, jednakże z drugiej strony zawdzięczał życie Jamesowi Potterowi. Z Draconem Malfoyem thumb|232px Snape bardzo faworyzował uczniów należących do jego domu, jednym z nich był Draco Malfoy. Sympatia między nimi mogła być spowodowana przyjaźnią z jego ojcem Lucjusz Malfoy. Ponadto Draco nienawidził Harry'ego za to, że był wybrańcem - za co zaskarbił sobie większe względy u Snape'a. Z Harrym Potterem thumb|left|235px Od początku nauki Harry'ego w Hogwarcie Snape go nienawidził (z wzajemnością), ze względu na jego wyjątkowe podobieństwo z wyglądu, jak i z charakteru do Jamesa. Próbował go jednak chronić i być wiernym Dumbledore'owi. Mimo że Harry był czesto poniżany na lekcjach eliksirów, Snape nie znienawidził go do końca, bo jego oczy przypominały mu oczy Lily. Nastawienie Harry'ego do Snape'a zmieniło się po odczytaniu jego myśli. Z Albusem Dumbledore'em thumb|215px Kiedy Snape zorientował się jaki błąd popelnił wydając przepowiednię Voldemortowi, udał się do Dumbledore'a i błagał, aby chronił Lily. Mimo to ona i James zginęli, przeżył tylko Harry. W zamian za to Dumbledore oczekiwał od Snape'a, aby był mu wierny, dlatego dostał w Hogwarcie posadę nauczyciela eliksirów. Do końca Snape pozostał najwierniejszym człowiekiem Dumbledore'a. Z Zakonem Feniksa Snape był nielubianym członkiem Zakonu. Nie przepadali za nim szczególnie nowi członkowie jak Bill Weasley czy Tonks - przez jego zamiłowanie do czarnej magii i dawne śmierciożerstwo. Ze względu na to, że Dumbledore mu ufał, starali się go jednak tolerować. Z rodzicami Zanim Severus trafił do Hogwartu, nie miał szczęśliwego dzieciństwa. Rodzina żyła w biedzie, a on sam znienawidził ojca, bo ten znęcał się nad matką. Mimo tego mama Snape'a opowiedziała mu o magii i Hogwarcie - prawdopodobnie to ona zaszczepiła w nim chęć bycia w Slytherinie. z Voldemortem Severus jako młodzieniec był zafascynowany czarną magią i dlatego dołączył do grupy śmierciożerców. Z Syriuszem Z Dolores Umbridge Z uczniami Snape nigdy nie darzył uczniów nawet najmniejszym pozytywnym uczuciem,jednak Ślizgonów tolerował najbardziej.Harry'ego nienawidził z powodu jego podobieństwa do ojca. Etymologia Severus to po łacinie "surowy". Ciekawostki * W filmie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi, Horacy Slughorn wspomina, że tylko jednemu uczniowi udało się dobrze uwarzyć Wywar Żywej Śmierci, żeby wygrać Felix Felicis. Nauczyciel mówił wtedy o Severusie Snape'ie. * Lily Evans prawdopodobnie może zawdzięczać swoje dobre oceny z eliksirów częściowo Severusowi, gdyż zadurzony i zakochany mógł pomagać jej w eliksirach. * Snape nigdy nie przestał kochać Lily. Jednym z dowodów jest to, że umierając chciał ostatni raz zobaczyć jej zielone oczy, które odziedziczył Harry oraz to że patronusem Snape'a jest łania - patronus Lily. *Nienawidził tak bardzo Nevilla, ponieważ mógł on być Wybrańcem, co oznaczałoby, iż Lily by przeżyła. *Albus Severus Potter, syn Harry'ego i Ginny, odziedziczył po nim imię. *W grze Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7 Profesor Snape został zabity przez Voldemorta dlatego, że zjadł jego ostatnie ciastko. *To Severus wysłał Harry'emu i Hermionie miecz Godryka Gryffindora. * Prawdopodobnie w zwierciadle Ain Eingarp ujrzał siebie z żywą i szczęśliwą Lily. * Severus Snape jest jedyną osobą w serii, która nigdy nie zwróciła się do Harry'ego po imieniu. * Jego imię i nazwisko zostało zaczerpnięte z nazwy wioski w Anglii. * Postać Snape'a jest wzorowana na nauczycielu chemii, który kiedyś uczył Rowling. * Severus Snape jest jednym z ulubionych bohaterów Rowling. Zobacz też *Gabinet Severusa Snape'a de:Severus Snape en:Severus Snape es:Severus Snape fi:Severus Kalkaros fr:Severus Rogue nl:Severus Sneep ru:Северус Снегг id:Severus Snape sl:Robaus Raws el:Σέβερους Σνέιπ ca:Severus Snape it:Severus Piton ja:セブルス・スネイプ Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Członkowie Klubu Ślimaka Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Dyrektorzy Hogwartu Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1971 Kategoria:Zmarli podczas II bitwy o Hogwart Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1960 Kategoria:Nauczyciele eliksirów Kategoria:Nauczyciele obrony przed czarną magią Kategoria:Rodzina Snape Kategoria:Rodzina Prince Kategoria:Sędziowie Quidditcha Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Opiekunowie domów